Running for Vice President ~part 3
RFVP is where all bfdi contestants (19 veterans, 11 rookies) and Inanimate insanity contestants (15 veterans, 11 rookies excluding Nickel) running for vice president. The second runner up will be the secretary. The president of Yoyle City was announced to be Firey. Ever since BFDIA episode 5e was released, people started to live there. The contest will be held in Goiky. (You can put the pics if you want but no fixing this story). Crayon and Dusty stayed to watch the show for... IDK actually... Part 1 is right here, Part 2 is right here, How 'bout reading my other fanfic?, Part 4 here!!!!!!!!!! Last chapter Puffball SB (speaker box): Dora, why don't you go explore the TLC... *passes cake to Donut* Dora: NO! No quiero que te acerques a ese monstruo- *gets flung into the TLC* Donut: Finally! No more spanish talking blob of flesh... She is so annoying... Pencil: I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right... Toothpaste: The next contest suggested by Bubble from Goikybook- Bubble: *makes face* (From BFDI episode 19-20) Toothpaste: Is finding the II characters... Nickel: :D Puffball: Nickel's so happy and excited... When he's happy, I'm happy... Nickel: Uhh... Puffball, why are you staring at me like that? Puffball: *Turns around...* :"| Blocky: You know what really makes me sick? Interviewer: What? Blocky: Love... It's everywhere!! I just saw Pen and Pencil talking, Eraser and Match kissing... Puffball making eye contact with Nickel, Firey winking at Leafy.... They're all gross... Like, why don't we just go back to competing for VP... Toothpaste: The Yoylecakes win again... with 2 more contestants than The Oozing team... Drumstick: So here are the II characters in Team Yoylecakes: Bow, Apple, Marshmallow, Suitc ase, Baseball, Test Tube, OJ, Paper, Paintbrush, Cherries, Box, Salt, Pepper and Bomb Toothpaste: As for The Oozing team: Balloon, Yin-Yang, Lightbulb, Trophy, Knife, Tissues, So ap, Cheesy, Microphone, Pickle, Fan and Taco Drumstick: So Pin, Blocky, SB, Donut, Flower, TB, Puffball, GB, Yellow Face, Woody, Needle, Coiny, Spongy, Balloon, Yin-Yang, Lightbulb, Trophy, Knife, Tissues, Soap, Cheesy, Microphone, Pickle, Fan an d Taco are up for elimination... AGAIN! Donut: I have the worst team ever. I have been up for elimination twice in a row... Chapter 4a: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald... Finding sisters part 1 Toothpaste: Now it's time for- ??: And I was like OMG and he was like why is she even like that... I know right he's, like, so totally inlove with you... Toothpaste: Okay, who the heck was that? *looks to the left* Drumstick: What, like, seriously?! Announcer: The person who interrupted Toothpaste was actually Crayon. Crayon: Yeah, like, I checked English-French Dictionary and he said *looks at dictionary* "S'il vous plaît dites-lui que je l'aime ..." meaning "Please tell her I love her..." Drumstick: Like, OMG! That is so totally, like, sweet of him... Crayon: I know right- Toothpaste: Didn't mean to interrupt but we're going to do Cake at Stake... CAKE AT STAKE THEME PLAYS Toothpaste: So let's start doing Cake at- *splat* What the- Announcer: Dusty was sitting on top of Toothpaste... Toothpaste: Could you please get off me *kills Dusty* Bubble: 1 toich and he dies? Blocky: Like you *pops Bubble* Ruby: Ugh... *recovers Bubble and Dusty* Bubble: Thanks! Dusty: Thank you *walks away cluelessly* Ruby: Wow, he's so stupid... Bubble: I knoiow right... Toothpaste: The president... has arrived... INTRO Chapter 4b: Finding Ruby's sisters part 2 Leafy: *Sees limousine* Oh my photosynthesis!! He's here! He's here *faints* Toothpaste: Wow... *whispers to Drumstick* She's into him... Drumstick: whispers to Toothpaste* I know right? Blocky: Can't I ride at least the limousine?! Bow: Coolness!! INTRO Firey: The cake today is a chair Bow: :O Firey: The Yoylecakes... for winning the last challenge, you guys are automatically safe *throws chairs at them* Bow: Chairs!!! *catches them* Announcer: All of them caught the chair except- Bubble: *screams* *pops* Announcer: The chair flew towards Bubble who popped and now towards Dusty who died Ruby: Again?! *recovers Bubble and Dusty* Bubble: Thanks! Dusty: *walks cluelessly* Apple: Bow, since you love chairs so much, I'm giving you mine Bow: Aw, like, thanks, Guava... or is it Kiwi... or maybe a Dragonfruit... Apple: *face palm* Firey: Anywho, the person who put the best effort in the challenge out of your team members and is automatically safe is.......... Pin! Pin: Woo hoo!!! The heroic leader wins! Advertisement Blocky: Here's a funny game I'd like to call "Kill 'n recover" (in the 5b game)... just take the 1st part of the HPRC and put it in between the lasers (level 27) and you can kill Match while cranking the HPRC! THIS PROGRAM IS BROUGHT YOU BY BLOCKY'S FUNNY DOINGS... INTERNATIONAL Back to story Announcer: Pin's prize is yoyleberries... Pin: *trips and squishes yoyleberries* Pin: Holy sharp point!! Blocky: *snaps photo* Pin: Grr!! Blocky: I'm gonna post it on Goikybook to see how heroic our team leader is... Pin: Grr!!! Blocky: >:) Firey: Anyway, Pin is automatically safe *throws chair* Pin: OW! *Blocky snaps the scene* Pin: GRR!! *slaps Blocky* Firey: Blocky and Spongy are also safe... Blocky: OW!!! Pin: Hahaha!!! Yeah! Blocky: Hey!! GRR!! Firey: Also safe is... Everyone except Knife, Trophy and Donut *passes chairs to all except Knife and company* The people who are safe: OWW!! Donut: Seriously?! Knife and Trophy: God dammit! Firey: Out of the 3, Knife is safe Knife: Yes! *gets hit by chair* Arrggh! Final 2: Trophy and Donut Firey: Let me tell your disadvantages... Trophy, you're a jerk and you're blackmailing Knife Trophy: How'd you know- Firey: Donut, you are also a huge jerk... Donut: Whatever... Firey: Placing in 54th is........... Trophy! Trophy: What?! Knife: And I'll tear this picture thank you very much!! *tears photo* Trophy: HEY!! *gets flung in the TLC Trophy's last words I'LL KIIIIIIIIIILL YOOOOOOUUUU, KNIIIIIIIIIIFE!! Inside the TLC David: Aw, seriously?! Dora: Cállate, David!!! Trophy: Do you guys have to be THAT annoying?! Back to story Firey: See you guys in the next cake at stake... Everyone (except Flower, Donut, Knife and Leafy): Good bye! Leafy: *wakes up* *groan* w-what happened? Toothpaste: You fainted Leafy: Oh... Toothpaste: Anyway- Drumstick: The next contest suggested by Ruby- Ruby: *Makes face like Bubble from BFDI ep. 19-20* Bubble: That's moiy foice... Drumstick: Is finding her sisters- Toothpaste: If you found more sisters than the other team, you win... Put the sisters in the cage... Hint: They're in the forest... Drumstick: Hey, munchkins... 2 people will have to not do the contest... Bubble: Okoi... I woint to not do the contoist... Bomby: ME!!! Drumstick: Okay... Bubble and Bomby, you guys can rest... The Oozing team: Pin: Oh no! With Ruby on their team, we can't win this contest... Blocky: What the blocks should we do?! Give the beans up?! SB: Of course not!! Toothpaste: Looks like the Yoylecakes are ahead with 24 while the Oozers have none... Back with Bubble and Bomby Bubble: Soio... What should doio then? Bomby: IDK! Bubble: ... O-kay... Back with the competitors OJ: *to Ruby* Wow, how're you finding them so easily? Ruby: I know where they're hiding- Amethyst! Found you- Even though they're camouflage- Poo! What are you doing inside Toilet?! Poo: Oh! Uh... Taking a bath... OJ: Impressive... Salt: *jealous face* Pepper: snap out of it! *slaps Salt* you're just going to impress OJ- OJ: Which I'm not gonna be... Pepper: and make us lose the contest! Salt: Like, OMG! Do you know how handsome OJ is? OJ: Ex- cuse me? Salt: Like, I heard that Ruby's sisters excluding Poo have a crush on him and Test Tube and Bubble and, like, Pear from BOTO and me and Ruby and- OJ: What the heck?! Pepper: Actually, like, Leafy, Ruby, Book, Flower, Apple, Marshmallow, Bow and Ruby's sisters and Bubble have a crush on Firey Other girls who's names are mentioned by Salt and Pepper (except Bubble): What the- :"| OJ: Okay, love is totally creeping me out... Bow: Actually, I have a crush on you and, like, Firey! OJ: What the juice box?! Match: Rumors, like, said that, like, Flower has, like, a huge crush on, like, Blocky... Pencil, Salt and Pepper: OMG!! Match: I know right?! Ruby: *stops blushing* Okay where're all my sisters that I found?!... What really happened during their conversation Pin: Hey guys, we should steal all of Ruby's sisters from the Yoylecakes! Blocky: Good idea! Flower: Still waiting... Coiny: Needle, could you please stop stalking me?! Needle: NO I'M NOT... Coiny: Needy! Needle: *does nothing* Whole Oozing team except Pin: Gasp! SB: Needy!! Needle: *slaps SB* Don't call me Needy!!! Pin: I got all of them!! END OF FLASHBACK... Back to story Toothpaste: The Oozers win... TB: By Oozers you mean Winners!! TP: Not really... TB: GRR!! Toothpaste: 2 people will be eliminated... Bubble: *to her alliance and alternates* Oh noio! I hope none of us get eliminoited... Ruby: Yeah... I'm kinda scared right now... Salt's interview Salt: Like, OMG! Where is, like, my misletoe? I can't, like, wait for Christmas... OJ will so totally kiss me... Interviewer: So what are you going to say to him after giving the misletoe? Salt: *puts lipstick* PUCKER UP, BUTTERCUP!! (Lottie from The Princess and the Frog) Interviewer: What the fu- THE END... Epilogue Announcer: Pencil, Match, Pepper and Salt were still gossiping as Crayon and Drumstick butt in- Crayon and Drumstick: Like, hi guys! Pencil: OMG, hello!! Match: OMMF! hey!! Salt: Oh, like, hi! Pepper: Hey, like, Crayon and, like, Drumstick Announcer: And had their gossiping till morning... THE END... Chapter 4.99999: No Goikybook?! ~so Cake at stake first Paintbrush: Why didn't we do Goikybook? I thought it's after Chapter 4? Test Tube: Well... According to the author, He got lazy and Chapter 5 is under construction... Yin: So we have to do cake at stake! Yang: Shut up bitches!! We're going to do the stupid cake at stake... Paintbrush: How'd you know I was a girl... Yang: Lucky guess!! Bitch!! Gelatin: Woah! Woah!! Yang, you really need to clean your mouth... First, I'm going to freeze you... Yin: No!! Wait!! *freezes Yang which freezes Yin, too...* Hours later... Firey: The cake today is cups... You Oozers are safe... *throws cups* Oozers: *catches cups* Girls in the Oozing team (except Soap): ♫♪ You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhe- ♫♪ They're singing this! Soap: Girls! Wait! We need to clean the cups first... Firey: The people safe are all girls except Match, Pepper and Salt... The boys are also safe... *throws cups except Match, Salt and Pepper* Girls in the Yoylecakes: ♫♪ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone ♫♪ ~You know Icy can use her legs... Firey: Nice one... Leafy: Thanks... :"> Match: Not bad... Pencil: TTYL, I agree... Leafy: Are we friends again? Bubble: ... Yes! All girls: okay! FINAL 3: Match, Salt and Pepper... Firey: The 3 of you distracted the team... So 2 people are going to be eliminated... Even if I called the 2, The friendship between all of you girls (Match, Pencil, Salt, Pepper, Crayon and Drumstick) will be broken up... So the first person to be eliminated is........... Pepper! Pepper: What?! Firey: The next one is............. Salt!! *passes last cup to Match* Match: ♫♪ I got my ticket for the long way round ♫♪ Salt: Seriously?! Match and Pencil: Don't worry! *ties rope to them* (Kinda like BFDIA 5a) END Chapter 4.9999999: The random stuff Announcer: All of them did not notice that Salt and Pepper were not sent to the TLC... Hours later... Firey: Bye... *leaves a rose on the ground* Match: What's this? *reads note* Leafy it's for you... Leafy: Hmm.... :"| *faints* Pencil: *reads out loud* To my beautiful girl, Leafy... Wow... OJ: Is he seriously into her? Pencil: Guess so... *suddenly twirls around* *falls onto Pen's arms* Pencil: :"O Pen: :) Pencil: Runs away... Bow: Meet my good friend, Gum bally! Gum Bally: OMG, like, where am I? Where's GT? Where's my pear?! Bow: Here you go :D Gum Bally: Thanks, Bow! Here's a chair! Bow: Thanks, like... Marshmallow: How about joining our alliance... G. Bally and Bow: We still don't know what an appliance is... Marshmallow: Friends... G. Bally: Sure! Balloon: Hey, Gum! Come out! Gum: Aw, come on!! G.Bally: OMG, ugly John is here... Gum: It's Gum you idiot... END Goikybook Author: Can anyone think of a title for Chapter 5... I already have a contest and the contest is singing so start suggesting titles! Amethyst, Cement (gelatin) and 109 people like this (ALL) *Bubble: I'd say the harmonies and melodies everywhere 28 people like this (all Yoylecakes members) *Knife: The beep boxing harmony 2 people like this (SB and Blocky) *Marshmallow: The sweet music to my ears 28 people like this (all Yoylecakes members) **Ruby: Woah... A tie! *Match: How 'bout, like, What is Firey doing during the contest in Yoyleland? 56 people like this (After the author's reply, All contestants liked the title) **The Author: That title actually gave me an idea for the story... It's so obvious, right? I'll shorten the title... 111 people like this ***'The Author: And also you won :D 111 people like this ' Knife: Finally! 2 of the "like" sisters are gone! Coiny, Bomby and 11 other people like this *Salt: Shut up, jerk!!! 26 people like this Bubble: Hey guys I invoited soime people here! 92 people like this *Omega Symbol (A.K.A ElementalRaccoon): (Psst! You can edit Omega Symbol's comment!) (Only ElementalRaccoon...) **Alpha Symbol (ElementalRaccoon): (Psst! You can edit Omega Symbol's comment!) (Only ElementalRaccoon...) President Firey: If you want to edit the RFVP story, do it only for your own character... 'kay? 111 +2 people like this *Leafy: Can you ask me out now? 112 people like this (except Alpha S.) **Match: LOL!! 111 people like this (Except the 2 symbols) 'LOGGING OUT! Chapter 5a: Firey's daily routine Author's notes This chapter will be very unique! This is about what Mr. President does while the others are in a contest. But something or someone made the today's routine different. Enough notes! Let's start the story!! Back to story! I had the same dream again... It's not really a nightmare... I woke up at 8am as the fire-proof robot servants carried me down the stairs. I live in a place called Dream Island that I won. A leaf brought it back and told me it was mine. I don't really remember her. She just walked away and I don't know what to say. And that's how I started being a president in Yoyle City because I won Dream Island. The people from different Object shows lived there and also the recommended characters. A president also needs a VP you know... So I did announced an object show and there I saw Toothpaste. I made him as the host. He's like my small brother except he's taller. I found him in the evil forest as a small little Toothpaste and protected him from a toothpaste-eating red leaf. Anyway, the robot servants gave me pancakes for breakfast. And after that I took a bath. What made you think I can't take a bath? I did replace the water to lava. Everything in this place is fire-proof. Anyway, I wore my "mayor" clothes and went to Yoyle City. Come to think of it, I was getting lonely at my place. No family at all. The thing that annoys me a lot is that everytime I take the limo to the city hall, boys get jealous of me while girls stare at me with heart shaped eyes. Right now, the only thing I can do as a president is sit and make some city plans. Yoyle Land is actually the only place to have a city. So that means I'm the president of Yoyle City/Land. Goiky is just plain meadows. The thing that I would like to ask to the world is... Why president of Yoyleland/city? Why is it not mayor? Like, it's only a city. Suddenly, my phone rang, "Hello, President Firey of Yoyle land speaking..." "Hello, Firey... Nice to meet you! My name is president Speaker box of Speaker Land," Speaker Land is the the place where all speaker boxes live. I responded to him with no manners knowing that it was the Announcer, "Sup Announcery..." "Seriously, Firey... Don't you have any respect?" "You didn't call me President Firey, right?"I can smart talk him actually, "Whatever... Anyway, all of us president have to go for a meeting," He said not knowing how to outsmart me with the conversation, "I'll be on my way," I said as I stood up. He interrupted my daily routine which is good. There's nothing much to do in the city... If you want to see what it looks like... Well... I'll post it on Goikybook... Anyway, I took the elevator down to the 3rd floor where the meeting room is and went there. Back with the RFVP contestants Bubble: ♫♪ Mimimimimi ♫♪ Match: Like, OMG, like, nice voice Bubble... The reason why Bubble is singing Toothpaste: The contest for the day is singing competition... THE END... Back with Bubble, Match, Ruby, Pencil, Icy and Book Bubble: Thoinks! Pencil: Now let's practice the song! Chapter 5b: Firey's daily routine part 2 I went in the meeting room and there I saw the Announcer with some people, "Firey, we don't have much time," he told me, "Time? What are we rushing for?" I asked, "The contest right now is a singing performance. The contestants will make a cover and sing for tonight and it's like... 5pm," "Anyway, the I'm gonna introduce you to the people who will be the audience. They will score the total of 10 points," "This is Crayon, Baguette, Dusty, Gum Bally, Gum, Omega Symbol and Alpha Symbol," He told me, "We will be the judges. And that includes MePhone4 and MePad," suddenly a toilet came out of nowhere, "What about me?" he said with his British Cockney-eque accent (read II info about Toilet), "Shush! Just stay in the bathroom!" Announcer scolded him, "Anyway, You will score the contestants out of the total of 30, MePhone, MePad and I will score them out of 10 each and we will have a total score out of 100... Understand?" "YES!" all of us replied... Back with the contestants... Ruby: Oh...my... jewelry... Match: What's ,like, wrong? Ruby: Our performance is tonight at 7 and it's, like, 6:30... Match: So what's, like, wrong? Ruby: I'm sooo nervous... What if we're up for elimination because of me... I keep making mistakes... :( Pencil: Don't worry! We practiced... we're going to be fine! Chapter 5c: Performance! Let's see what the other Yoylecake members are doing... Toothpaste: TD, Bomb, Bomby, Rocky and Box excuse... They can't sing... Bubble: Okoi!... OJ: That's a lot of them... Other members: BUT WE CAN DO THIS!!! Bubble: YOIY!! (yay!) 30 minutes later... Toothpaste: Welcome to the singing performance of RFVP... Our judges are... President Firey! Firey: *throws rose* Girls: *screaming while trying to steal the rose* Boys: ? Toothpaste: We have the hosts of BFDI and II, Announcer Speaker Box and MePhone4! Audience: *applause* Toothpaste: And MePhone's assistant, too MePad: Hello everyone! Here's some iPads I bought for you guys! *throws iPads by using the legs* Audience: OMG!!! *attempting to get the iPad* Toothpaste: So let's start with Bubble, Pencil, Match, Ruby, Book, Leafy and Icy with their cover "Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne"!! Audience: WHOOO!!!! *applause* ''Lyrics + What they do while singing :D'' Let em know that we’re still Rock n Roll I don’t care about my makeup *Bubble throws the make up away* I like it better with my jeans all ripped up *Ruby rips the jeans* Don’t know how to keep my mouth shut *they covered their ears because Leafy is "nagging"* You say so what (what ~Icy) I don’t care if I’m misfit *Book points at Fries* I like it better than the hipster of all sh*t *Pencil pushes a random hipster* I am the mother f-cking princess *Match wears princess tiara* You still love me *Book hugs Fries :P* *What the fu- ~Fries* Some some how ~Audience It’s a little different when ~Match I’m with you ~Audience You know what I really am ~Ice Cube On the phone ~Audience You know how it really goes ~Leafy Some some way ~Audience We’ll be getting out of this ~Match Time one day ~Audience You’re the only that I ~Ruby *points at Gelatin :P* Want with me ~Audience You know how the story goes ~Pencil When it’s you and me *Pencil points Pen then to herself* We don’t need no one to tell us who to be *Match puts arm around Eraser's arm* We’ll keep turning up the radio *Icy made the music louder* What if you and I *Book points Fries then to herself* Just put up a middle finger to the sky *Match and Eraser raise middle finger to everyone* Let them know we’re still rock ‘n roll ~All Rock ‘n roll! ~Bubble Hey hey hey ~Audience Rock ‘n roll ~Bubble Hey Hey Hey ~Book Call it a bad attitude dude ~Match I’m never going to cover up that tattoo *Pencil grabs Marker's arm and shows the 'immunity' tattoo* I might have a couple issues ~Match You say me too (yeah ~Ruby) ~Bubble Don’t care about a reputation *Ice Cube pops a balloon that says 'reputation'* Must be living in the wrong generation *Book shrugs* This is your invitation *Leafy gives a card which says "call me" to Firey* Let's get wasted *Bubble does a rock sign* Book: *to Fries* Some some how It’s a little different when I’m with you You know what I really am On the phone You know how the story really goes *Book drags Fries at the stage* *Leafy drags Firey at the stage* *Ruby grabs Gelatin at the stage* When it’s you and me *Pencil points Pen then to herself* We don’t need no one to tell us who to be *Match puts arm around Eraser's arm* We’ll keep turning up the radio *Icy made the music louder* What if you and I *Book points Fries then to herself* Just put up a middle finger to the sky *Match and Eraser raise middle finger to everyone* Let them know we’re still rock ‘n roll ~All Rock ‘n roll! ~Bubble Hey hey hey ~Audience Rock ‘n roll ~Bubble Hey Hey Hey ~Book *everyone started partying with fireworks* *Match and Bubble did the rock guitar* . . . . . . (Bubble played the normal guitar) Audience: When it’s you and me We don’t need no one to tell us who to be We’ll keep turning up the radio (Match and Bubble back to rock guitar) What if you and I *Book points Fries then to herself* Just put up a middle finger to the sky *Match and Eraser raise middle finger to everyone* Let them know we’re still rock ‘n roll ~All Rock ‘n roll! ~Bubble Hey hey hey ~Audience Rock ‘n roll ~Bubble END! Chapter 5d: Performance! part 2 Announcer: The audience who are judges are discussing... Gum: We- Gum Bally: Give it- Crayon and Dusty: a- Omega Symbol: 10!! Pencil's alliance and alternates (who are now part of the alliance)and Leafy: Yeah!! *high 5* Firey: I'd say 56/60... It was too loud and some parts are too inappropriate for the readers but it was good effort... Announcer: I'd say 9/10... I agreed what Firey said... MePhone4: I do listen to music but I was planning to score you guys 5 but I guess you did your hardwork so... 9/10.. MePad: Incredible!! 10/10!! Toothpaste: Thank you judges and audience... Now let's total it up... 94/100!! Good job! :D Leafy: Yes!! Drumstick: Next we have Bow, Apple, Marshmallow with the cover song "Roar by Katy Perry"!! Lyrics + Action :P I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath ~Marshmallow *Apple "bites" her tongue Bow "holds" her breath* Scared to rock a boat and make a mess ~Apple *Bow uses toy boat and "accidentally" breaks it* So I sat quietly ~Bow *All sat on Bow's 3 chairs* Agreed politely ~Apple *All nodded their heads* I guess that I forgot I had a choice ~Marshmallow *Bow is "thinking* I let you push me past the breaking point ~Bow *They're pushing each other* I stood for nothing ~Apple *Apple "complaining"* So I fell for everything ~Marshmallow *Marshmallow "falls"on the floor* You held me down but I got up ~Bow *Gets "pushed" by Apple* (Hey! ~Marshmallow) Already brushing off the dust ~Apple *Brushing off the "dust" from her shoulders* You hear my voice, you hear that sound ~Marshmallow *"shouts"* Like thunder, gonna shake the ground ~Bow *creates spark and stomps to "shake" the ground* You held me down but I got up ~Marshmallow *Gets "pushed" by Apple* (Hey! ~Bow) Get ready 'cause I've had enough ~Apple *Her eyes turned into tiger eyes* I see it all, I see it now ~Marshmallow *her eyes turned into tiger eyes and also Bow* I got the eye of a tiger, the fire ~Bow *Their eyes are shining* Dancing through the fire ~Apple *walks through "flames"* Cause I am a champion ~Marshmallow *each get a trophies(1st place)* And you're gonna hear me roar ~Apple *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (3x) ~Audience You're gonna hear me roar ~Bow *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow Now I'm floating like a butterfly ~Marshmallow *They have normal eyes now* *Apple, Bow and Marshmallow had wings and float* Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes ~Apple *gets Needle and points them like a bee* *They grew "stripes"* I went from zero ~Bow *a gift that has a "0" sign* *opens gift* To my own hero ~ Marshy *sees Superman out of the gift* You held me down but I got up ~Bow *Gets "pushed" by Apple* (Hey! ~Marshmallow) Already brushing off the dust ~Apple *Brushing off the "dust" from her shoulders* You hear my voice, you hear that sound ~Marshmallow *"shouts"* Like thunder, gonna shake the ground ~Bow *creates spark and stomps to "shake" the ground* You held me down but I got up ~Marshmallow *Gets "pushed" by Apple* (Hey! ~Bow) Get ready 'cause I've had enough ~Apple *Her eyes turned into tiger eyes* I see it all, I see it now ~Marshmallow *her eyes turned into tiger eyes and also Bow* Everyone started dancing I got the eye of a tiger, the fire ~Bow *Their eyes are shining* Dancing through the fire ~Apple *walks through "flames"* Cause I am a champion ~Marshmallow *each get a trophies(1st place)* And you're gonna hear me roar ~Apple *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (3x) ~Audience You're gonna hear me roar ~Bow *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow I got the eye of a tiger, the fire ~Bow *Their eyes are shining* Dancing through the fire ~Apple *walks through "flames"* Cause I am a champion ~Marshmallow *each get a trophies(1st place)* And you're gonna hear me roar ~Apple *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow (2x):Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (3x) ~Audience You're gonna hear me roar ~Bow *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow Roar ~Apple... Roar ~Bow... Roar! ~Marshmallow... Rooooar!! ~Apple... ROOOARR!!! ~Bow I got the eye of a tiger, the fire ~Bow *Their eyes are shining* Dancing through the fire ~Apple *walks through "flames"* Cause I am a champion ~Marshmallow *each get a trophies(1st place)* And you're gonna hear me roar ~Apple *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow (2x):Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (3x) ~Audience You're gonna hear me roar ~Bow *ROAR!(Like a lion/tiger)* ~Marshmallow, Apple and Bow END of Song! Audience: WOOOOOOOOO!!!! *applause* Gum, Gum B., Omega S., Alpha S., Crayon and Dusty: 9/10 :D Bow: Alright, Coolness!!! Firey: 55/60 for best effort... The performance was a bit simple... Announcer: 9/10 MePhone: I kinda agree with Firey so... 7/10 MePad: It was impressive... 8/10 Drumstick: total score is..... 88/100! Drumstick: We have to skip the part... The creator got tired... So i'll show the scores... Toothpaste: The Yoylecakes won with 935/1000 while the Oozers had 925/1000 so they're up for elimination- Firey: Instead of me choosing who's eliminated, we're going to do the same thing in BFDI... Rating except the dislikes... To make this unique, This chapter will be about likes and the next chapter for dislikes... It means that this chapter is where I choose who will be eliminated and the next chapter... I will choose who will get the prize Goikybook Author: The winner of the likes is.... TB with 2 likes!! He's automatically safe for the next cake at stake :D Tennis ball, Golf ball 19 other people like this (All Oozers except Taco and Flower) *TB: 2 likes? Really? It's lesser but at least I could get a prize... *Flower: NOT FAIR!!! YOU'RE 1 LIKE AHEAD!!! >:( **Pin: What are you gonna do? Caps Lock him to death? 100 likes ***Match: LOL!!! Match: Hey guys... What was your favorite cover song? 101 likes *Yin: Everything!! **Yang: None of them!!! *Teardrop: I do like Paintbrush and Test Tube's cover "Mirrors by Justin Timberlake" **Pencil: IKR!! But u also like ours right? ***TD: Of course!! Teardrop: I would like to invite Mysterious Token... He's silent like me... 110 likes *Bow: Coolness!! 87 likes *Apple: I hope Woody doesn't get jealous... LOL!! 113 likes **Woody: D:< ***Apple: No offence :P *M. Token: ...(Has awesome face on)150 likes **Bubble: LOL O.o Bubble: @OJ... Give me all the people that have a crush on u >:D 113 likes *OJ: Wait... What? 90 likes *Bubble: Just tell me :P *OJ: Whatever... We have @Salt, @Test Tube, @Marshmallow... **Test Tube: Not true :P ***OJ: Really? I thought you're the smart one... You're flirting me by your smartness... 102 likes *'Bubble: LMFAO! END!